This invention relates to a system for enjoying a swimming object or element (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cswimming element enjoying systemxe2x80x9d), and more particularly to a swimming element enjoying system which permits a swimming element formed in imitation of an aquatic life such as a jellyfish or the like to swim by attracting and repulsing force between permanent magnets in an aquarium, to thereby provide an observer with visual pleasant.
There have been conventionally proposed a variety of kinds of toys such as a toy moved by a magnetic force of a permanent magnet, a toy moved by operation of a sensor and the like. The toy utilizing magnetic force is constructed so as to constantly repeat predetermined motion by the magnetic force and the toy having the sensor incorporated therein is constructed so as to be moved when the sensor detects a predetermined stimulus.
Such conventional toys have been developed independently from each other. Thus, the toy utilizing magnetic force merely repeats predetermined motion and the toy using a sensor merely carries out motion only when the sensor detects a predetermined stimulus. Thus, the conventional toys are readily antiquated, to thereby fail to significantly maintain an observer""s interest.
Also, an electronic pet which is so constructed that motion of a toy made in imitation of a dog, a cat or the like is electronically controlled has been recently proposed for the purpose of relaxing or healing mental pain. Unfortunately, it fails to satisfactorily carry out relaxation or healing of mental pain.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swimming element enjoying system which is capable of giving any external stimulus to a swimming object being moved at a predetermined rhythm, to thereby permit the swimming element to carry out unexpected motion, resulting in providing an observer with a fresh surprise and exhibiting a soothing or healing effect.
In accordance with the present invention, a swimming element enjoying system is provided. The swimming element enjoying system includes a body including an aquarium in which liquid is stored, a swimming element moved in the aquarium, and a drive unit for randomly moving the swimming element in the aquarium. The swimming element and drive unit each are provided with a permanent magnet. The permanent magnet of the drive unit is rotated by means of a motor, to thereby permit an attracting/repulsing action to be carried out between the permanent magnets, leading to random vertical motion of the swimming element. The drive unit includes a sensor for detecting an external stimulus and a control circuit for varying a rotational speed of the motor when the sensor detects the external stimulus.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the control circuit preferably includes a pulse generation circuit for generating a pulse and a selection circuit for determining whether the pulse generated by the pulse generation circuit is to be outputted in the form of a drive signal on the basis of a result of detection by the sensor. The drive signal is continuously outputted unless the pulse is outputted as the drive signal.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the swimming element enjoying system preferably further includes a light-permeable rotation plate classified into a plurality of colors, an illumination means for upwardly illuminating the rotation plate from below and a rotation drive unit for rotating the rotation plate. The rotation plate, illumination means and rotation drive unit are arranged below the body.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the swimming element preferably has specific gravity set so as to permit the swimming element to gently sink in the liquid when it is placed in the liquid.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sensor is preferably a sound sensor.